


This Slow Dance Between the Sheets

by KFawkes, stravaganza



Series: kingXman [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Mind Meld, Mind Sex, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFawkes/pseuds/KFawkes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stravaganza/pseuds/stravaganza
Summary: "The day had been long like so many others before it, but tired was the last thing Eggsy felt. In fact he was wide awake, yet somehow still felt as if he were dreaming. Floating through time and space itself-- which coming from a literal maven of time said a lot-- but he knew that feeling wasn’t due to his abilities; but Harry himself.Eggsy wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to that feeling, but there was no part of him that didn’t crave it. Things were far from perfect in the world surrounding them, but everything here was picturesque.They’d done their job and saved the world, dinner had been served, and there was only one thing left on Eggsy’s mind.Dessert."





	This Slow Dance Between the Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, here's part 2 of our Kingsman/X-men fusion!
> 
> The long awaited sex our boys have been dying to get ever since their 24 hours together. As have we, to be honest... they deserved it SO much.
> 
> Enjoy!

The day had been long like so many others before it, but tired was the last thing Eggsy felt. In fact he was wide awake, yet somehow still felt as if he were dreaming. Floating through time and space itself-- which coming from a literal maven of time said a lot-- but he knew that feeling wasn’t due to his abilities; but Harry himself.

Eggsy wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to that feeling, but there was no part of him that didn’t crave it. Things were far from perfect in the world surrounding them, but everything here was picturesque.

They’d done their job and saved the world, dinner had been served, and there was only one thing left on Eggsy’s mind.

Dessert.

And no, he wasn’t referring to sweets in any form.

Now as Eggsy eyed Harry from across the table, he couldn’t help but imagine eating him up like the apple pie he’d been promised. Flashes of their late night teased his sanity; he could almost feel Harry pressed hard and tight against him, so much so that he pulled his lip in as he watch the elegance before him.

He truly was a masterpiece. A masterpiece he couldn’t wait to explore.

“That was fuckin’ delicious, Harry.” Eggsy smiled wide leaning back in his seat more comfortably. He slid his arm to rest lazily over the top of the chair, his fingers spread delicately through his hair, and his gaze anything but innocent.

Harry hid a small smile behind the hem of his wine glass, but he knew the satisfaction at those words still shone through in the amused flash of his eyes. It had been a very long time since he had last found true pleasure in cooking, but he was certain that having Eggsy over more often would be a great motivation to reacquaint himself with his culinary skills.

“I’m happy you liked my spaghetti alla carbonara,” Harry said in his crisp Italian, eyeing Eggsy with unbidden interest.

They were far past games and harmless flirting now that Eggsy was a Kingsman in his own merit, and Harry knew that the dinner date they were finally having months after it had been first offered was going to end quite differently than their twenty-four hours together had. This time there would be no interruption, no intrusion, no feelings of misguided guilt and legitimate worry - absolutely _nothing_ but themselves.

Harry put his glass back down on the table and stood up, straightening the apron he had kept on while smiling at Eggsy.

“If you’re still hungry, I’ve made you some tiramisù for pudding,” he said, his gaze raking down Eggsy’s body with such unabashed desire it was almost lewd.

Eggsy’s smile spread, even more devilish than the last. He slid his tongue slowly across his bottom lip, pulling it in slightly as he pushed himself to his feet, shoving the cloth napkin aside. He stepped closer tilting his head slightly as he very nearly purred his reply. “Oh, I’m still hungry.”

His words were obvious, suggestive and perfectly accurate. Because Eggsy was hungry, starving even if you thought about it… and with each second that passed, that hunger only grew, until he was like a stray begging for scraps.

The way Eggsy approached him, his words teasing and suggestive, sent a shiver down Harry’s spine. It was a dance they had already practiced time and time again during Eggsy’s training. The steps of it familiar in a way that made heat curl in the pit of Harry’s stomach even as he easily pulls away, continuing his path towards the fridge where he kept their dessert.

“Well then, we should certainly fix that,” he said, as if he were still thinking about the food in any capacity other than to tease Eggsy by dragging things out.

“That ain’t exactly what I had in mind.” he hummed stepping after Harry into the kitchen. This game may have gotten old to some, but Eggsy never grew tired of it. In fact, their redolent words only seemed to make him want Harry more. The silkiness of his voice, and draw of his step pulling him as if on a string and all he wanted to do was pin Harry to the counter and have his way with him.

But, he was a gentleman wasn’t he?

Oh, who the fuck was he kidding. Eggsy may have been more gentlemanly compared to the boy he was half a year ago, but he was still eager and impatient as ever. He closed the space between them in an instant, and as he approached Harry from behind, he was met head on by a pair of amber eyes, full of yearning.

Harry turned to face Eggsy, the faintest curve of amusement to his lips as he allowed his boy to corner him against the kitchen counter in a mirror of what had happened just two weeks prior, but felt years and years in the past with all that had happened in such a short timespan.

“Oh?” he asked, his voice gravelly despite the way he tried to pull off a veneer of nonchalance. But the effect Eggsy had on him was undeniable, and Harry wanted nothing more than to feel those wonderfully pink lips against his own. “I suppose I also have some biscuits I could offer you, if you’d rather…” he said, playing dumb just a little longer - all to make the reward of a kiss so much more enjoyable.

“Don’t want those either, Harry.” he confessed, closing the space between them fully; their chests brushing lightly together as he press his hands up Harry’s chest slowly, ending on the tips of his toes with hands linked behind his neck. “There’s really only one thing that’s gonna satisfy me...”

Harry let the boy lean into him, and in turn he wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling their bodies flush together, their faces only inches apart. “I’m starting to think nothing could ever satisfy you,” he said, the words a rumble in his chest vibrating right against Eggsy’s. “Perhaps you should just tell me what it is you want, loud and clear, my boy…”

“Better if I show ya.” he whispered only seconds from Harry’s lips, so close they were brushing against each other ever so slightly. Eggsy slid one hand to the back of Harry’s neck, his fingers spreading like wildfire through his hair as he pulled him down slightly, ready to finally taste him again.

Harry’s lips stretched into a thin smile as he leaned in, ready to close the gap between them once and for all - but as soon as he had brushed his lips against the boy’s, the contact just enough to send a drop of molten heat down his spine, his _bloody glasses chimed_.

Startled, Harry pulled away with a groan, still holding his boy tight with one arm while the other went to the annoying contraption, an abrupt, “What?” leaving his lips in his irritation.

“Harry,” Merlin’s voice came through the comms, a frown clear on his face even though Harry couldn’t see it. “Do you know where Eggsy is? I’ve been trying to contact him but he won’t answer - he forgot to sign the report he submitted about V-day.”

“You _cannot_ be serious. Couldn’t this wait until morning?” Harry asked, looking down at Eggsy with a frown creasing his brow.

“I’m worried something might’ve… oh,” Merlin stopped abruptly, and Harry gave him some time to take in the image his glasses broadcasted back to him - Eggsy’s face, flushed and utterly delectable, just a scant few inches away from his own. “You do know where he is, alright!” Merlin crowed, and Harry had to actively refrain from rolling his eyes.

“Yes, well, as I _said_ ,” he repeated, sternly, “can’t this wait until morning?” Harry made sure to make it very clear that, by that, he meant way past noon, after a late brunch in bed and probably another round of sex.

God, but he couldn’t wait for that. They had a whole future in front of them, and Harry could already taste it.

“I don’t know, Harry, it is a rather urgent matter…” Merlin said, laughter bubbling up in his throat despite his best efforts to hold it back. “I think it would probably be best if he could come to headquarters right away!” Oh, the bloody arsehole.

Just as Harry went to open his mouth offering another witty retort, Eggsy snatched the glasses straight off his face. He looked into the lense before him, one hand waving enthusiastically at the man on the other side. “Merlin, I’m so sorry but Eggsy can’t come to the phone right now, he’s veeeery fuckin’ busy.” he paused only a second, before ignoring the playful protest echoing up at them.

“Bye!” he said with a smile and a wink then closed the line before Merlin could get another word in, tossing them lazily aside. When he looked back to Harry he very nearly rolled his eyes at all the interruptions they’d faced thus far, but even in his frustration he couldn’t help but see the hilarity of it all.

But humorous or not, he was so far past distractions and interruptions that it seriously was a wonder he didn’t just snap those glasses in two. “For fucks sake…” he cooed slightly, shaking his head in utter disbelief.

Harry let out a hearty laugh at the undignified squawk he heard coming from the glasses as Merlin’s tech was unceremoniously discarded on the kitchen counter, and he shook his head fondly at Eggsy.

“You scoundrel,” he said, a bright smile on his lips, “you should know that’s not how a gentleman ends his calls…” Slowly, Harry reached up to cup Eggsy’s head, tilting his face up again and stroking his thumbs along his cheekbones. “Come here…” He leaned down as he said those words in a soft voice, his eyes slipping closed as he kissed Eggsy gently, like anything more could ruin the moment in a way not even Merlin’s intrusion had managed to.

Eggsy leaned into that kiss deeply, nearly getting lost in it-- no, lost in him. Each peck was slow and deliberate at first, tender and quiet… but as the seconds trickled on so did their embrace grow. Rapturously, and without regret he pulled at Harry’s collar, and tie; sliding the knot free from its trap.

His eyes were closed but his fingers danced down the front of Harry’s shirt as if he’d done it a thousand times before. Like he’d had every step memorised so fully he could do it in the dark, and he did so with ease. Each button slipping as he brush his tongue softly against Harry’s, pushing ever so slightly into the the cool counter behind him.

Harry let out a soft noise through his nose at the feeling of Eggsy deepening his kiss, at the way his fingers deftly removed his tie and started working on his shirt’s buttons, a thrill of anticipation running through him.

Knowing it was a matter of moments before things got out of hand, like they so easily had before, Harry pulled back from the kiss, his hands going from cupping Eggsy’s cheeks to his strong shoulders, squeezing the firm muscles there as he pushed the boy back just a bit.

“Perhaps we should relocate to the bedroom? Before we end up lying on a table like last time,” Harry said, a small smile on his lips. “I can assure you there will be time to christen every surface in this house,” he promised, his hands roaming down Eggsy’s back, feeling him up.

“If you insist.” he smiled back sweetly, catching his breath as he lightly push against the arms holding him at bay. He pulled his lip in with his tongue the sweet taste of Harry’s lips still lingering like a fine wine. Eggsy gestured over his shoulder towards the stairway, raising his brows as if it were an order. “Lead the way.”

He pursed his lips, sporting the most cheeky of smiles he could muster; slipping his hand between Harry’s as his grip loosened and fell to the side. Eggsy enjoyed foreplay just as much as the next, but even he had his limits, and with six months of flirty banter and close calls, he was almost desperate to just feel Harry in full. “Go on then.” he added with a wink, allowing himself to be pulled through the dining room and towards the narrow stairway.

Harry didn’t need to be told twice. He slid off his apron, hanging it on a peg on the wall, then took Eggsy by the hand and started to guide him through the house, up the stairs and into his bedroom. During their twenty-four hours together it had been almost painful to go in there and leave Eggsy behind in the guest room, so close and yet so out of reach.

But now, Harry pulled him forward with resolution, pushing the door open and showing his beloved boy the one room no one besides him had been in years.

Of course, Harry was no blushing virgin, but he had never brought anyone home what with the whole mutant spy business, always preferring to stay at a hotel or when a mission required him to have sex with someone, at the mark’s place.

Not this time. Eggsy was special, and having him in such a private setting was thrilling for all the right reasons.

“Here we are,” Harry said with a smile as he opened the door and let Eggsy go first - gentlemanly as usual.

Eggsy stepped in the room with every intention of tossing him on that bed then and there. But he couldn’t stop the curiosity that begged he at least scan the walls and surfaces surrounding them first. The room was just as elegant as its owner and reflected his personality perfectly. Classy, and dignified with just a hint of antiquity… it was perfect.

He smiled pushing his hands into his pockets, eyeing the man--rather, his man-- where he stood patiently at the door, the softest expression emitting like a light. “You jus’ gonna stand there?” And when he spoke this time, he stepped backwards slowly like a lion on the prowl, in search of its next meal.

His gaze was unwavering as he wait for Harry to adhere to his order, even though it technically was phrased as a question. Eggsy raised a brow, and tilted his head as if offering one final blithe warning.

One Harry would be a fool not to heed.

Harry eyed his boy closely, letting his gaze wander on him - taking in the way he stood confidently, the smug expression on his face, the cocky way he held himself… it was mesmerising, and Harry felt like a moth in front of an open flame.

He walked up to Eggsy, closing the distance between them, but didn’t move to reach out and touch the boy, no matter how much he wanted to, because more than that he wanted to see what the young man would do.

Once Harry began his stride forward, a sly smile slipped Eggsy’s lips. He didn’t let it run far though, and bit it back as he took the final step; fully closing the space once more. Harry’s lusty stare surrounding him like a blanket, offering warmth and a sense of peace and in that moment he’d never felt a stronger pull in his life.

Eggsy slid his hands up Harry’s chest, tracing the tips of his fingers lightly over the smooth fabric of his shirt. His hands maping their way across his shoulders, sliding under the smooth leather of the holster so tightly surrounding him. He looked up to Harry again, locking eyes with him as he pushed his hands up and then over his generous shoulders, shoving the constraints of leather to the side.

Harry let the holster slide down his arms, shrugging it off and only catching it in the crook of his bent elbow to slow the fall of his weapon, resting it on the floor with a gentle thud instead, before letting the supple leather slip from his fingertips with a whisper of sound. His eyes seemed to be magnetically attracted to Eggsy’s, leaving him unable to avert his gaze as he leaned back into the young man’s touch.

Eggsy turned Harry then, quicker than intended and shoved him backwards onto the bed. He smirked at the near airy moan Harry let slip at the gesture, not wanting to show just how badly that sound made him ache for more. Harry’s feet pulled to the top of the mattress, his knees slightly parting, making room for Eggsy to follow.

Harry couldn’t help but feel ashamed at the small sound he had allowed to escape his lips, his face flushing slight as he looked up at Eggsy with slightly wide eyes, his heart thudding in his chest as his trousers grew tighter. There was surprise there too, of course, but mostly… mostly it was the sight of Eggsy standing tall over him that sent Harry’s head reeling - and he was eager to have the man right there between the inviting vee of his open legs.

And if there was one thing Eggsy could say about the look he was given, it was that it sent his insides to shambles. Harry looked so bloody divine laying there wide eyed and almost innocent. Their roles were swapped, and this time Eggsy was the teacher and that thought alone was enough to send his already bewitched mind further into that spell.

He leaned forward on the bed, placing one knee between Harry’s parted legs; the other falling to the side as he hover over him a moment. Looking down at the face that he desperately needed to bring pleasure to. A moment later he lowered his lips to meet their mark once more, the feeling of blissful perfection etched across his face as he press into the man below him.

It didn’t take long for the kiss to turn deeper, Harry’s arousal palpable in the way his hand moved to cup the back of Eggsy’s neck, up to card through his thick hair and tugging gently so he could direct the tilt of his head the way he wanted to.

His other hand travelled down Eggsy’s side, feeling the curves of his toned body, until it came to rest to the swell of Eggsy’s arse, squeezing the plush muscles there as he pulled the boy forward, shifting his leg so he could rub his shin against the hard bulge in Eggsy’s trousers.

Eggsy pushed down into the embrace, a soft ripple spreading from the center where Harry’s leg teased him. This time it was Eggsy’s lips that parted to reveal a soft throaty moan. He pressed his hips into Harry, grinding lightly against the soft fabric of his trousers.

But Eggsy had done enough waiting, and he was running out of patience... Each kiss he pressed to the soft yet firm lips below him grew more fervent than the last. Each sway of his hips and each trace of his fingers over Harry’s skin leaving small marks as proof he’d been there… it was almost too much for Eggsy if he was being honest, for he’d never felt such a burning desire for anyone before, and as his hands peeled at the layers between them he knew he could never be close enough.

He slid his hand over the front of Harry’s slacks, running his fingers down then back over in a solid motion he hoped would further along the already sizeable swell beneath them. Harry squirmed beneath him, pushing up and into his grasp, nearly begging for more.

The impassioned way Harry pulled at his hair only made Eggsy’s desire worsen, and he felt his ability to resist flipping him over and fucking him right there slipping with each second. But as Harry had once said… patience was a gentleman’s greatest virtue, so he may as well at least try it.

Plus, they did technically have all the time in the world, so what was the rush?

Yet Harry didn’t relent, and he kept tugging at Eggsy’s hair - directing the boy’s eager mouth to his neck, where he was dying to feel his teeth and tongue. “Mark me,” he demanded in a hoarse whisper, rocking his hips up into Eggsy’s hand, his breath coming out in harsh pants as his heart rate skyrocketed.

He hadn’t been with someone he truly wanted in ages, and being with Eggsy now only made him all the more impatient to get it on - especially after all the waiting, and the doubting, and the pain. They were together now, and he couldn’t help but hold his boy as close as possible, even though he knew Eggsy wasn’t going anywhere.

With his fevered breath racing like a mare’s against Harry’s neck, he pulled like a magnet to where he’d been summoned. His teeth marking the delicate skin below, biting soft and then just a bit harder, pulling just the right amount to send Harry’s head back into the pillow it lay blissfully atop.

Eggsy traced a line from his neck and down his chest, lightly teasing his tongue along the way and offering several tiny bites whenever he deemed necessary. Which, for the record was quite a lot. In truth, Eggsy had never tasted anything as sweet as Harry, and as his mouth cascaded his toned chest, he couldn’t get enough.

He slid his mouth over over Harry’s hips, biting softly like he’d already learned he liked. Harry pressed firmly into the warm, wet lips that shot through him like a drug, and Eggsy couldn’t help but smile up with a devilish all knowing grin.

Harry moaned and arched under Eggsy’s hot mouth, and as remiss as he was to have lost the ability to kiss his boy, he couldn’t help but _love_ the filthy way the young man just seemed unable to get enough of him. It was terribly frustrating, especially since he was still trapped in the stifling fabric of his suit pants, his cock pressing urgently against the clasp and buttons as it tried to strain out of his fabric and right against Eggsy’s heat.

“Of all the moments you had to listen to my advices about patience…” Harry huffed, closing his eyes as he shifted his head on the pillow in a futile attempt to get enough leverage to arch completely back against Eggsy - to spur him into action.

“Maybe you oughta take your own advice.” he teased, pressing his mouth over the top of Harry’s pants, teasing the man right back with soft breath and light pressure just where he wanted it most.

“I did take my advice,” Harry pointed out, his words coming out slightly strangled for a moment when he felt Eggsy’s warm breath through his pants, his brain nearly coming to a grinding halt.

In truth, Eggsy was becoming almost uncontrollably frustrated at his own teasing, and for a second wondered why he was making the both of them wait so long… For fun, mainly, that much he knew, but also because he didn’t want it to end. He just wanted to explore every inch of that man until he had everything memorised down to the last freckle and scar that decorated his skin, and if he had any say in it - he would do just that.

But the urgent pull Harry kept sending his way, and the swell beneath his lips was becoming just too hard to resist.

“Please,” Harry found himself begging, his hips shifting beneath Eggsy’s mouth almost against his will, “you have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this… I think the least you could do is repay my restraint now by putting that perfect mouth of yours to use.” He arched his back, his eyes closing for a moment as his clothed erection brushed against Eggsy’s chin. “I’ve wanted to feel you around me ever since I first met you,” he said, lowly, “been wondering what you would look like with your lips wrapped around my cock ever since.”

Eggsy had never heard anything so dirty leave such a dignified mouth before, and he’d of been lying if he said that tone didn’t just make that burning warmer. He curled his lips into another sly smile, sliding his hand up the length of Harry’s legs, ending with his thumbs lightly massaging the highest points of his inner thigh… a little more teasing would do the man some good, he thought, but even with this game being one he clearly was winning he was no longer interested in following the rules, even if he made them.

He moved a hand to unbuckle the belt clasped tightly at Harry’s hips, leaning up as he slid the smooth leather from its home. A gentle whipping released as he tossed it aimlessly to the side. Eggsy dipped down as fast as he stood, sending a free hand to one of the last barriers between them; the dexterity of his fingers unbuttoning it with ease. But instead of doing what he knew Harry so hopelessly wanted, he paused and looked up at the man with nothing short of tender devotion spread across his otherwise flushed face.

“You got no idea what you do t’me, Harry.” he whispered, his eyes light with affection yet heavy with ardor.

Harry’s eyes seemed to burn with their intensity as they focused on Eggsy’s face as the older man waited for the boy to finally act, but at those words he paused and tilted his head to the side pensively.

“I could get an idea,” he said, his voice soft. “It’s not something I’ve ever tried before, but…”

Eggsy pushed himself to lay atop of Harry, his chest sprawled across his groin leisurely with his head propped to his palm. He could still feel the eager bulge beneath his breast and it took most of his control not to slide a hand into the tight black briefs he saw poking through his suit pants. But he was beyond curious about what Harry had said, and even though he ached for the man - the pull of curiosity was a tad stronger... at least for now.

“What’re suggestin’?” He asked raising a brow, smiling sweetly as he licked his lips awaiting Harry’s reply.

It took Harry a few tries to make his mouth work properly with the way his erection was pressing against Eggsy’s strong chest, but he licked his lips and bore down.

“I might - with your permission, of course… I might enter your mind. Not to read your thoughts, but to join our consciences.” He frowned. “I’m not sure it makes much sense if you’re not a telepath. It would be like touching each other, but with our minds,” he explained. He reached to cup the young man’s face, holding him there for a moment, a fond smile spreading on his lips. “I never told you this, but I always know when you’re nearby. I can feel your mind around me, as if it’s reaching out for me. It’s like having a glowing sun of my own, and if possible I would like to feel that warmth even closer to me - and, hopefully, to reciprocate the feeling.”

His jaw nearly fell clear to the abdomen he rested comfortably above, Eggsy’s mind racing at the possibilities, and the only thing keeping him from completely getting lost in Harry’s confession was the ardent press below him, reminding him of what he’d been waiting so patiently for.

Eggsy had always felt something strong between the two of them… something that went far beyond the bonds of normal relationships of any kind. Something powerful, solid and tenacious that shined brighter than anything else he’d ever felt. He hadn’t really thought about it before, but now as he look to the eyes before him, he couldn’t help but question how he hadn’t seen it sooner.

He pushed himself to his knees, inching closer to Harry, then lifted himself to straddle the man once more; with arms linked lazily behind his neck. “That is pretty fuckin’ cool, Harry...” Eggsy smiled, leaning down to kiss him again, lingering momentarily and being sure to press his hips down and into the firm force he felt growing once more between his legs. “Let’s do it.” he paused a moment longer, eyes flickering back and forth as he rock steadily atop the eager mass almost throbbing below him now with impatience. “I want t’be close to you… closer than I been with anyone.”

And for being such a rousing moment, full of banter and lusty looks; he couldn’t help but find the beauty in it. The amity, the perfection… but mostly the tender devotion between them.

The smile that split Harry’s face could only be defined blinding as he leaned in the kiss, even though it was interrupted by a throaty moan when Eggsy rocked back against him.

Oh, the little minx…

“I very much doubt I’ll manage to do it if you keep that up,” he said, his reprimand more of a teasing than it was scolding, and he ran his hands up and down Eggsy’s spine, stroking the curve of it reverently. “I’ve never tried this before. I’m not even certain it will work. The closest I have is with Merlin, but it’s nothing like this. In his case, he learnt how to think loud enough that I can’t help but hear what he’s saying to me,” he admitted with a chuckle. “And I don’t know what this will mean. If there’ll be a permanent connection, or if it’ll just last as long as I can keep it up, but…” he paused, weighing his words carefully before saying, “I want to try it with you. And if it means having all of you, I’m more than ready to take the risk.”

Eggsy smiled bashfully to his hands for a moment with lips pursed playfully. A second later he raised a brow, scooting a hair close to Harry, that cheeky smile spreading as he looked up from affectionate eyes.

“There’s nothin’ I want more than that, Harry.” he said pulling both hands to either side of Harry’s neck, his index fingers teasing the back of it softly. “Honest. I feel like we already is… in a way.”

The smile on Harry’s face now was soft and loving, and he nodded in understanding. “I know what you mean. I feel the same. But… I need you to be certain about this. To be aware of the risks, just in case I can’t undo it once it’s in place.”

After all, they were talking of what was probably going to be a bond for life. Not exactly something to be taken lightly. Especially because Eggsy was so young… Harry might never admit it, but he didn’t want Eggsy to come to regret it in the future.

Eggsy’s brows lowered, but not out of skepticism, or mistrust… out of an almost nervous curiosity. It was strange because the man before him seemed different than the one he’d fallen for... This man before him was not good at wearing whatever mask he placed atop that perfect face of his.

In fact, it was as if he were scared that Eggsy himself didn't want it. Like maybe, Eggsy didn’t want _him_.

He pushed himself closer as a softness cascaded his previously flushed face. “Look… I ain’t very good at-- this. But I’m gonna try here, yeah?” he paused, tracing his thumbs over Harry’s jawline and cheeks, eyes full of admiration and anything but doubt. “Harry, I understand what you think might happen, I do. I get the risk, and I ain’t gonna pretend it don’t scare me a bit. Cause it do...” Eggsy paused to examine the face before him, but like most times he couldn’t gage a reaction.

He pressed a sigh out, pulling his lip in with a shallow nod. “But I don’t care. What’s scarier than all that shit, is not havin’ you… I love you.”

Harry’s breath caught in his throat and he felt like the world as a whole had done a backflip before stilling altogether. Those words were all he had wanted, but had never dared hope he would get to hear.

With slightly shaking hands, Harry cupped Eggsy’s face and stroked his cheekbones with his thumbs, smiling widely at him. “Oh, my darling boy,” he whispered, his eyes filled with awe and adoration as they roamed Eggsy’s features. “I love you too. So, so much,” he said honestly, his voice tinged with more emotion than he remembered ever feeling. He leaned in and pressed a slow, careful kiss to Eggsy’s lips, closing his eyes and deepening the contact like he was tasting the purest of delicacies, savouring every small touch of their tongues together and pressing closer to Eggs, until he was shifting their position and the younger man was pressed against the bed.

He pulled back a bit and looked down at the boy, still cradling his face gently, and smiled fondly. “Are you ready, Eggsy?” he asked softly, almost hesitantly.

Eggsy smiled wide and pure, the excitement and devotion spread clearly just as he was. He slid his hand up Harry’s chest, pulling himself towards the lips that nearly begged for his touch. After another long kiss, tongues sofly flicking against each other in a dance of passion, Eggsy separated. His eyes dancing back and forth, filling with an unchecked desire, an almost overwhelming need...

He nodded, his gaze transfixed to the kind eyes before him, and if there was one thing he was sure of, it was this.

“I’m yours, Harry.” he breathed out softly, arms linking behind Harry’s neck in a tight braid of fingers. Another soft inhale in, and he nodded a second time. “I’m ready.”

Harry could feel how tentative the smile on his lips was, how shaky when he thought of how this boy - this beautiful, perfect boy - was giving himself over so willingly, and he had to do his best to refrain from squeezing him into a hug. Instead, he pulled him closer once more and pressed their foreheads together, closing his eyes to focus.

He felt around with his mind, finding the sunny tendrils of Eggsy’s own reaching out for him, and Harry took a deep breath to steady himself. Then, carefully, he pressed forward, trying to mould his consciousness to Eggsy’s, their self coiling around the other’s slowly, like two amorous snakes. He tried not to read Eggsy’s thoughts, knowing they would distract him, but he could feel the boy’s emotions - surprise, happiness, awe, slight uncertainty - mirroring his own.

Knowing it was working, Harry pressed on, doing his best to keep things soft, a gentle coaxing rather than an invasion, until he could feel a link form between them, something solid enough it wouldn’t break at the first wobble.

Slowly, Harry pulled back, opening his eyes, and he could feel the way his own hands were cradling Eggsy’s face, he could feel how that made the boy’s heart race with emotion and the hair at the back of his neck stand up, and Harry wondered if Eggsy could, in turn, feel the pure love that was all but radiating from him.

Eggsy had actually never experienced anything so beautifully lambent before, and if not for the man placed so perfectly atop him, he’d of lost his footing long ago. Being connected with Harry this way was unlike anything he’d ever felt before. It was effulgent and cogent, and he could feel their minds connection on a level deeper than he could possibly understand... and somehow in it all he knew this bond was unique.

That no one else in the entire universe had ever been this close; that no two people ever would be, and as the seconds trickle on the world disappeared. It was just them, just this.

They were suspended in air, floating, drifting like they weighed nothing at all. Eggsy felt so warm and serene as Harry’s hands fell at his neck softly. His eyes scanning Harry’s face with patience as his fingers traced over the slightly parted lips before him…

Eggsy could sense the chill run down Harry’s back almost as if it were his own. Could feel in more ways than one when Harry licked the tip of his finger, and all he could do was smile and bask in Harry like a summer day.

He could see it all, he could feel it all and it was crystal clear. There was no doubting it how strongly Harry felt for the boy now-- he could literally sense it. Feel it spreading like honey over his entire body when Harry returned that ardent gaze. It was radiating off of him like a bright golden light, seeping the way ink does in water; growing, spanning, becoming a part of him and Eggsy knew that from this point on they were connected forever.

This wasn’t just some night of fun. Not some short term fling… this was it. Harry was it, and he would have known that even if their minds hadn’t blended so faultlessly together.

“This really how I make you feel?” he asked quietly, smiling softly as he revel in the feeling between them; still running his fingers over Harry’s lips in lazy pattern.

It took Harry a few tries to make his mouth work, but eventually he managed to let out a soft, “Yes.”

He probably sounded stunned, but it was hard not to be when his mind was all but filled by the beautiful boy in his arms. It felt a lot like opening all the blinds and windows in a musty old house, letting the sunshine and fresh breeze in for the first time in years.

Eggsy was everywhere, in every corner of Harry’s being, both at his fingertips and under his skin at the same time. He never wanted him to leave, not now that his soul felt whole in a way he wasn’t even aware was possible.

Had he been waiting for Eggsy all his life? How had he never noticed the empty spot inside of him that could only be filled by his perfect young man? Did Eggsy feel the same? How lucky were they for having found each other?

At first everything seemed amplified for a moment, but soon enough Harry felt his senses settle, readjusting to the change. Skin on skin contact with Eggsy didn’t feel overwhelming anymore, the heat in his belly went from high to low simmer intensity, and looking into Eggsy’s eyes didn’t make his heart want to burst more than it usually did.

“Yes, it really is,” he tried again, wanting to be a bit more eloquent but not managing much more than he had before. He still felt breathless, and he reached to brush Eggsy’s fringe from his forehead, carding his fingers through his hair and shivering as he felt the ghost touch on his own skin. “Are you alright?” he asked, softly.

Eggsy cradled Harry’s face softly with in his hands, running his fingers through his hair with eyes set softly. “More than alright, Harry. I ain’t ever felt so…” He paused for a moment wondering if he even had to say it, wondering if Harry just felt it on his own. But Eggsy smiled again kissing him once more; ever so slightly sliding his tongue to dance against Harry’s in silent reply. “Perfect.”

Another beat was spent admiring the shade of Harry’s eyes, and the way his hair fell softly, framing his face perfectly. He’d never seen Harry’s hair this way before and he liked it… so he spread his fingers through it slowly again; pulling slightly when he reached the nape of his neck. His own mouth curling into a mischievous smile as he slid his hand down Harry’s back. “Honestly, Harry… why didn’t we do this sooner?”

It was a joke that didn’t warrant any response at all but a smile, which was returned in full.

Harry gave a shaky sigh at the touch, loving the feeling of his hair being played with, and leaned in to just press another kiss to Eggsy’s lips, just as slow and loving as the one the boy had given him.

It took him a moment to pull away, but when he did he was smiling softly, utterly in love, and shrugging. “I didn’t even know it was possible, or I would’ve done it on the day I met you,” he said warmly, only to pause and feel his eyes going wide. “No, wait… not when you were seven…” He felt terribly awkward, and he could feel Eggsy’s amusement as his own, easing the awkwardness into gente mirth. “Oh, you know what I meant,” he sighed, stroking Eggsy’s hair again.

And of course he did. They shared their mind now.

But knowing or not did not mean he couldn’t laugh, so laugh he did, and as the seconds trickled on he realised just how lucky he was. Not just because of his new job and new life… but because now he had Harry. He had someone that was his literally forever, until they were nothing but dust, and that feeling was incredible.

That feeling wasn’t so distracting that he forgot about why they’d joined in the first place however, and judging by the swell pressed against his thigh with a purpose— neither had Harry.

“You ever gonna use that, luv?” Eggsy asked raising a brow sweetly.

Harry felt his cheeks heat. Of course, Eggsy was now in his mind, and he could see everything Harry had thought of doing to him - of having him do to him - ever since their relationship had shifted from just mentor and protégé to what would be the beginning of this thing between them.

He wished he didn’t feel so embarrassed about it all, especially when he could feel Eggsy’s thoughts going in a similar direction, but he couldn’t help himself. He could only swallow and let out a feeble, “Oh.”

“‘Oh?’” Eggsy mimicked with eyes spread wide. He pulled his lip in to bite slightly, then cocked his jaw in a way that said he’d handle it. And so he slid his hand down the front of his chest, being sure to feel every edge and scar carefully until his hand rested over the bulge that called him almost desperately so.

He ran his hand down than back up the length of his erection, the soft fabric of his slacks still separating them, and smiled again as Harry closed his eyes and released a soft airy moan. All of which he felt almost as if it were his.

“Eggsy,” Harry sighed, leaning his head against the boy’s shoulder, his hips rolling against his palm. It seemed that linking their minds had taken its toll on Harry, and just that touch was enough to make his limbs feel like jelly, his body trembling in gentle pleasure against Eggsy. “Please,” he whispered - or maybe he just thought it with a sigh, really, but he was sure the message was still received.

Harry slowly climbed off of Eggsy and next to him, pulling him closer by the waist so they could still be pressed against each other. Harry’s lips seeked Eggsy’s, and when they kissed he moaned against the boy’s mouth, even that simple touch feeling terribly intense.

And for Eggsy things were just the same. The feeling was so strong there were moments he wondered how long they could really keep it up— and they hadn’t really even started.

He pushed his hips into Harry’s, grinding softly at first and then more fervent as the moments trickled on. “I want you so bad, Harry…” he breathed as Harry’s mouth slid down his neck. “Fuck me.”

God. Harry moaned against the warm skin of Eggsy’s throat, his hands shaking where they were still gripping the boy by the hips. “I… I’m not sure I can,” he admitted, biting his lips briefly, before worrying the skin under his mouth between his teeth - only to moan once more, overwhelmed. “God, everything’s so… _much_ ,” he said, closing his eyes.

“Not too much though, right?” Eggsy asked back softly, his hands returning to either side of Harry’s face, stroking his cheeks with the pads of his thumbs; eyes dancing affectionately between the amber before him.

“No, no,” Harry said just as softly, smiling warmly at Eggsy, although tiredly. “I just feel like my mind’s been wrung. I’m surprised you don’t feel the same.” Maybe he was still a bit weak from the whole Valentine debacle, or maybe Eggsy was just way stronger than he was. But Harry loved the boy’s gentle tones, and he turned his head so he could press a kiss to the palm of his hand, nuzzling the skin there. He looked up into Eggsy’s eyes, and gave a teasing smirk. “I think I just need some rest… but who am I to stop what we were doing?” he asked with a wink.

“As long as you’re sure…” he replied passively then pushed Harry to lay fully on his back. He followed the movement quickly, tossing a leg to straddle his man effortlessly. He pressed a kiss to his lips once more, massaging Harry's tongue with his own; making his way slowly down the front of his chest.

He pressed his lips in a fine line down, down, down until he reached Harry’s hips again, biting softly at the flesh beneath his mouth occasionally. The way Harry squirmed beneath made him smile, and he took this opportunity to slide his slacks fully off; trailing another row of pecks down his leg. “This alright?”

When Harry nodded up and down slowly— his hands biting deep into the sheets below his fingers— Eggsy took it as a sign and leaned back down with ease. He slid both hands up Harry’s thighs, running small circles with his thumbs.

Harry felt a bit ridiculous, but at the same time he didn’t seem able to do anything but lay there and receive Eggsy’s worshipful kisses, his firm caresses and loving gazes. He was by no means a virgin, and yet everything was quite unlike anything he had ever felt before; Harry was sure it was just their mental connection, but he wasn’t sure how to explain it even to himself.

His stiff hand moved from where it was tangled in the sheet to rake through Eggsy’s hair, and he felt a mirroring touch at his own scalp and shuddered, hoping the effect of that would pass soon. There were so many things he wanted to do to this boy, now that he was his, and he couldn’t do them if he kept getting distracted by his own actions.

Eggsy didn’t want to overwhelm Harry more, so he slowed each kiss down. Spending longer and longer on one spot before sliding to the ban of his briefs. He sent Harry one last affectionate smile before fully sliding them off. He was no longer impatient or filled with uncontrollable lust— but that same warm perfect feeling from before, and he was so lost.

He took a moment to admire Harry spread so beautifully below him before leaning up to pull his own shirt off and tossing it aside. Eggsy was more than a little satisfied by the reaction received and couldn’t help but let a bashful smile slip at the way Harry’s own lustful thoughts grew. He grabbed Harry’s chin lightly, doing his best to ignore all of the extra sensations he felt parading his body as he pulled his perfect mouth to his.

Harry could take kisses, but only just. He thought his heart was going to give in at any time now, considering how intense his feelings and all the sensations were. But he kept kissing Eggsy with growing intensity, even as he shivered against his boy when he reached to run a warm hand down the smooth line of his spine, feeling the way the boy shivered under his touch. He only pulled away when the feeling of their lips together and Eggsy’s hand on him became too much, and he let out a whine as he tried to breathe in deeply at the same time.

Eggsy locked his eyes on Harry’s as he slid his hand down the front of his bare chest ending on his groin. He didn’t look down, but he could feel how badly Harry wanted him; and not just due to the obviousness within his hands. When Eggsy did this, Harry let another soft sigh escape as his head dug into the pillow it lay atop. Eggsy didn’t pull his eyes away though. No, he didn’t want to miss a single thing.

So his eyes were glued to the perfection before him as he leaned back in pleasure. Eggsy smiled again before directing his full attention to what really needed focusing on.

He pulled Harry into his mouth slowly, the sensation of it spreading over his body like a wave and he shuttered pulling away from the embrace slightly. By Harry’s face he knew the feeling was amplified, and sent him a pair of eyes asking if he should continue or not.

It felt almost too good to be true, being inside of Eggsy’s hot, wet mouth, and no matter how much Harry had braced himself - a full bodied shudder shook his body for a long moment and he had to put his hand in Eggsy’s hair to still him, his cock not even halfway in his mouth. He tried to compose himself, but he could feel the way his breathing was ragged and uneven, doing nothing to hide his state.

And yet, when Eggsy looked so eager to continue, the question clear in his eyes, there was only one thing to do.

Harry replied with a shallow nod of his head and a bite of his lip as he slid his hands to the back of Eggsy’s head; fingers braiding and gripping tightly to his tousled hair as Eggsy pulled him back into his mouth.

The deeper he got him, the more Harry felt like he was sinking in a pool of molasses, everything becoming slow and hazy, even as his body was pervaded by jolts of pure electricity at Eggsy’s ministrations. It was incredible, unlike anything Harry had ever felt, and once he adjusted enough to the sensation he grit his teeth and rolled his hips up into Eggsy’s mouth with a groan.

“Please, my love…” he begged, knowing he couldn’t take being tortured or teased.

And if there was one thing Eggsy realised he loved just then, it was the way Harry nearly pleaded for him now. He slid one hand to rest at the base of his cock, making slow motions while his mouth delicately licked and sucked the tip eagerly.

Each motion was felt through his own body, but he focused as best he could on the man before him, and not his own almost unbearable pleasure spreading like a wave. Never would he have imagined something could feel so incredible, so beautiful… and there was no way he’d be letting go.

He slid his lips slowly over the tip of Harry, his tongue flicking lightly to the top as his hand continued slow deliberate strokes at the base. Under normal circumstances Eggsy could have done this for ages, but he just wanted to feel Harry. Completely.

Eggsy wanted Harry pinned beneath him, clutching the sheets and screaming his name… so he stopped, smiled and nodded his head with a rise of his brow. He pulled his lip in, his tongue following closely behind as he tasted Harry on them once more. He crawled up the bed to straddle Harry, kissing him again with hips pressed fervidly to the bulge beneath him.

“I want you Harry… all of you.”

Harry could feel the thoughts in Eggsy’s mind, and his whole body quivered with desire. Every single fantasy that crossed the boy’s head made him want to curl up and touch himself until he came, the images in both of their minds almost too much to bear.

“Eggsy… yes, fuck,” he cursed, closing his eyes and letting his head fall against the pillow, his hands squeezing Eggsy’s arse and stroking the length of his warm back, tracing the shivers running down his spine on his beloved’s skin. “Anything… anything you want.”

He pulled the boy closer and kissed him again, feverishly, as if losing Eggsy would kill him. And, at this point, he was fairly sure that it might.

“Anythin’?” he repeated pulling slightly from Harry’s near desperate mouth; lingering with lips brushing slightly and breath mixing as one. He sent his tongue out, licking Harry’s lip shallowly as he nodded accepting Harry’s near pleading wishes. “Good.”

He pulled Harry by the hips into his own before guiding them just where he wanted them; with knees propped up. “You wanna help me with this?” he purred signaling to the pants still bound around his waist with a seductive smile.

Harry felt his face turn a deep shade of red at the mix of those words, the sultry look on Eggsy’s face, the way he was manhandling him so easily and suggesting something that Harry hadn’t done in…

“ _Yes_ ,” he breathed, writhing on the bed. “Yes, Eggsy,” he sighed, closing his eyes and throwing his head back, rocking his hips against his boy.

He hadn’t even known how much he had missed having someone inside him - trusting someone enough for that - that it hadn’t even crossed his mind to try this, until it had crossed Eggsy’s. Harry reached in the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom, biting his lips as he noticed the faint shaking of his hands.

Harry had always hated the mess that came with this particular arrangement, and he hoped Eggsy could hear his thoughts on the matter and wouldn’t be offended when Harry reached for his belt, undoing the clasp expertly and then tugging trousers and pants down in one go.

Eggsy’s cock was beautiful, hard and leaking and flushed a dark pink, and the sight of it, smooth and thick, made his mouth water. Harry ripped a tin foil packet open and slipped it over the boy’s erection, stroking him with his whole hand to smooth the latex down along his skin, the heat of Eggsy making him shiver.

“Please…”

His vocabulary seemed reduced to just a few words, but he couldn’t even feel embarrassed about it, not in his current state.

Eggsy really didn’t mind though, and even enjoyed watching Harry squirm under the circumstances. He could feel his nerves shaking his own body slightly each time they ran though Harry, but was more adept at handling them; surely due to having not been the one forming the connection in the first place.

But whether Eggsy minded or not didn’t matter, because he was well past ready to feel every inch of himself in Harry. They’d waited so bloody long, and there was nothing Eggsy wanted more at this point. So he pulled Harry sharply by the hips, his legs spread open and inviting as he lowered himself slightly; placing his knees just below Harry’s propped up legs. He raised a brow with another sly smile as he spread a dollop of lube over his fingers smoothly; finally sliding his index finger into him gently.

It had been a long time since Harry had last had someone else’s fingers inside him, and he couldn’t tell whether it was their mental link or simply the fact that it was _Eggsy’s_ finger, but it felt even better than he remembered. The smile on the boy’s face had rendered Harry nearly boneless, and if that wasn’t enough, the care with which he moved his finger inside his body would have been enough to make him melt completely against the mattress.

The sensation of pleasure was displayed clearly before him as Harry writhe below him rapturously. But even if he couldn’t see it so beautifully on Harry’s face, he would have felt it rippling through his ever fiber. He bit his lip, grinding his hips down into the thigh he pressed against, his cock rubbing lightly as he slid his finger in and out in perfect cadence; feeling the way Harry pushed against his hand nearly begging for more. The throaty moans echoing around and through him as he slipped another finger in granting his wish in full.

And, as soon as another finger joined the first, Harry gasped and started rolling his hips with insistence, wanting to pull Eggsy deeper inside him, wanting to let him know just how much he longed for his touch, for his skin against his own and his cock inside his body. He probably painted a thoroughly debauched picture, one that no gentleman would ever allow anyone else to see, but Harry didn’t care - couldn’t care, not when it was the young man who had stolen his heart seeing it.

Harry closed his eyes and let out a drawn out moan when with another roll of his hips Eggsy’s fingers brushed against his prostate, and his body shook slightly as pleasure sparked down his spine.

“There, right there, Eggsy, more… _shit_ , please do that again…”

And so he did, and he did so with a smile set ear to ear. “Yeah?” he whispered leaning closer as he do as commanded. “Like that?” he asked again, pressing his fingers deeper making his way to his prostate once more; the sensation spreading between them both feverishly. Clearly that was exactly what Harry wanted because he pushed himself deeper onto Eggsy’s fingers, grinding softly as he slide them in and out; each ripple of pleasure spreading like a wave and tingling them both to near unbearable ecstasy.

The seconds trickled on as Harry moaned softly, another short breath was released when Eggsy added a third finger; the shivers running like pin pricks over their skin as he began moving in and out quicker than before. His mouth falling slightly open as his own eyes closed; his head leaning back as he push in and out, grinding softly against Harry.

It was almost too much, the way Harry could feel the ghost sensation of everything Eggsy was doing to him through their link, even though it wasn’t really clear; it was like the idea of a sensation, as if his mind was trying to convince him to feel something that wasn’t there.

Impatient, Harry reached to wrap his hand around Eggsy’s cock, and sure enough he felt a jolt of pleasure run through him, as if someone had grabbed him, although he did not feel like there actually were fingers around him. He wondered if Eggsy could feel everything just as strongly, and if he could feel the way he was driving Harry crazy with need.

“Please, that’s enough,” he groaned softly, arching his back in the touch and squeezing Eggsy gently. “I’m ready…” he tried angling his hips so he could pull Eggsy closer and inside him, but let out a frustrated grunt when he failed.

Eggsy smiled wide and lustily at Harry’s frenzied grabs, almost unable to control his own as he slid one hand to the base of his cock, the other gripping Harry’s thigh.

He locked eyes with Harry then, holding himself firmly at his entrance sending another message that didn’t need to be voiced aloud. When he felt Harry shifting his hips eagerly he smiled, and slid slowly into him, finally granting both of their most dissolute wishes. He bit his lip and closed his eyes as he slid in with ease filling Harry full. Their soft moans echoed each other, and the sensation was nearly unbearable it felt so strong… He used his free hand to grip Harry’s other thigh, pushing himself deeper into the man he coveted fervently.

Harry’s back arched sinuously as Eggsy sank deeper and deeper inside him, making him shudder with pleasure - every inch feeling hotter and harder than anything Harry had ever felt. He absolutely loved it, just like he loved the way Eggsy was gripping tightly onto him, and he showed his appreciation by thrusting his hips back and moaning the younger man’s name.

He was an incoherent mess, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t make Eggsy understand just how much he needed him, and appreciated him, and _loved_ him.

They had barely ever exchanged those three words, and they most certainly didn’t need to say them now, with their minds linked as they were. But that didn’t stop them from tumbling out of Harry’s mouth as a string of breathy whimpers, while his body all but moulded itself to Eggsy’s.

“I love you… I love you so much, fuck, f-fuck, Eggsy, my love…”

Eggsy slowed his pace, the sensation wrapping him tightly like a blanket as he look down at the man before him; eyes light and full of the love and affection he felt floating between them. He leaned forward, still pressing in and out of Harry in perfect rhythm as he pull his lips to his mouth. He could feel every ounce of pleasure Harry did rippling through his body in addition to his own, and the love Harry voiced was just as persistent.

“I love you so fuckin’ much, Harry…” he whispered throatily into Harry’s ear, his hips grinding into the ones pinned beneath him. The curl of pleasure pining through the both of them as if they were one, at this point they really were.

Never had Eggsy felt so connected to another soul before… so incandescently happy and at peace. Everything was perfect, and he knew that things would never be the same after this. Not just because of the obvious, but because they literally were connected on such a level that he could hardly tell himself apart from Harry anymore. And that may have scared some, but it did not scare Eggsy.

Those words filled Harry with joy, the same emotion just flowing freely from the boy and into him, and as their movements grew more frantic and eager, Harry could feel their being almost merging into one, body and soul.

It was glorious, if terrifying, and Harry scrambled to hold onto Eggsy. His legs wrapped tightly around Eggsy’s waist as he lifted his arms and looped them around the boy’s neck, keeping him close. He was still feeling bone-deep tired, but it was like Eggsy was sharing his energy with him, and Harry had to show him just how much he loved and appreciated him in return.

Harry didn’t have to say a word for Eggsy to read his thanks loud and clear, because he felt it seeping off his skin like tea in water. Spreading through his own limbs like each tremble and phantom hand cascading his skin did. He could feel everything as Harry did now, including how exhausted he was… but lucky for them, Eggsy had an abundance of energy which he was more than happy to share.

All of this was new in more ways than one but somehow it felt centuries old. Their love felt older than time now, and he wondered for the briefest of seconds if it was. There would be time to think of such things later though, for now he would spend it pressed skin to skin with Harry; sinking deeper and deeper into each other for as long as they could.

But it wasn’t going to last unfortunately; Harry could feel the telltale heat pooling in his lower body, the way his toes curled without his permission, the way his muscles seized up and caused him to shudder with need whenever Eggsy moved inside him.

It was incredible how something so primal, so carnal and base could completely undo someone always in control like Harry. He knew it wasn’t the sex, though, because he had always managed to keep calm and control himself whenever he had a honeypot mission. The truth was, he was sure it was all Eggsy’s doing.

He didn’t need to tell him about how close he was, but he still moaned his name softly and wrapped his arms more tightly around Eggsy’s shoulders, pulling him closer to crash their lips together once more.

“Harder, please… make me come, Eggsy, mark me as yours…” he whispered against his lips when he pulled back to breathe, closing his eyes and arching his spine.

And Eggsy was more than happy to comply with his wishes, for he himself was on the brink of sweet release, and was so close to cumming he could nearly taste it. He leaned down and into Harry harder, deeper; his thrusts growing more hungry than the last as that sweet tingle began making its way through his limbs.

No, through theirs.

He slid one hand to the back of Harry’s neck, pulling him into a fervent kiss as he moaned throatily at his mouth. Each deliberate motion bringing them closer and closer until the moment finally had arrived.

“Fuck-- oh god, Harry…” Eggsy pushed deeper into the pool of jelly as his knees began giving in; shaking slightly as the ripple of pure bliss began spreading like a tide.

Harry’s gasp was swallowed by Eggsy’s hot mouth as soon as it left his throat, their lips pressed together even though their jaws were too slack for it to even be considered kissing. Their mutual pleasure had spiked so high, Harry wasn’t even sure where his ended and Eggsy’s began; he was only aware of the way their orgasm washed over the both of them, sending sparks dancing down their spines.

Their bodies pressed together again, slower this time as the last few seconds of ecstasy trickled to their fingers and toes; numbing them and melting them into a puddle as they breathed harmoniously in sync.

Harry gazed up into Eggsy’s eyes once the stars in his vision disappeared, and he smiled brilliantly at his lover, reaching to cup his cheek and trace his jawline adoringly with his fingertips.

“My love… you’re perfect for me,” he whispered once he had gathered enough wits about himself, a soft smile on his lips.

Even a blind man could have felt the love and happiness radiating from them both, without either of them needing to speak. But Harry still did, feeling a physical need to get the words out.

Eggsy smiled down at the man he very desperately needed, his breath slightly labored yet still light. He kissed Harry again then, slow and sweet; lingering a moment before speaking the words he knew he didn’t have to.

“So bloody perfect.” He was almost whispering as his heartbeat slowed and his breath began to steady. There was such a calm blissful air around them, and even though the best part was over this next part was just as satisfying.

He pressed flat to Harry’s body, his cheek resting to his chest as his fingers traced the fine lines of his skin. Every curve of his muscles and every scar from years and years of missions told a story; stories Eggsy didn’t know, but couldn’t wait to find out.

A small sound almost resembling a laugh slipped as he pulled his gaze to meet Harry’s again. “You’re it for me, ya know? Even if we wasn’t linked for the rest of time… I’d choose you.”

Harry smiled down at Eggsy, wrapping his arms around him as tightly as he could, given his exhaustion, and let out a small huff. “Even if I wasn’t, I’m afraid you would be quite stuck with me anyways now,” he pointed out, pressing his lips to the crown of Eggsy’s head.

He had no intention to let his boy go, not now that he had him. If he were the kind of man who believed in such things, Harry would think Eggsy was his soulmate. But while he was more realistic than that, he also couldn’t help but wonder whether the universe had tried to bring them together.

Was a love this strong, this powerful and fervent in existence already or had they created it once their bodies and minds mixed as one? Neither of them really knew, but something told Eggsy that nothing like this— nothing like what they had had ever existed before.

No, this was only theirs, and there wasn’t a soul on earth that could pull them apart.

That left them with a feeling of wonder that would probably linger for a long while, but it wasn’t bad in the slightest; if anything, it made everything feel even more… magical, for a lack of better words.

But minds linked or not, Eggsy was still Eggsy, and Harry was still Harry, and as such the older man just had to brush one feather light hand up Eggsy’s back. His fingertips travelling across each and every bump and dimple along the boy’s spine, until he was stroking his neck and carding a gentle hand in his blond hair.

Then, carefully, he tilted their heads enough to brush his lips against the shell of Eggsy’s ear, smiling against the sensitive cartilage as he whispered a dirty promise in a low voice.

“I’m terribly sorry for being this poor excuse of a gentleman… in the morning I’ll make sure to make it up to you for letting my guest do all the work, as a proper host should.”

“I really didn’t mind.” Eggsy said back with a smile insisting far more than his voice ever could, ending in a soft purr as he nuzzled the hand dancing through his hair. “But I ain’t gonna stop you...”

Harry laughed and squeezed his arms more tightly around his boy, closing his eyes. “Why would you stop me from serving you breakfast?” he said playfully, purposely vague about his intention, like their flirty banter always was.

“Very funny.” he looked to Harry with playfully narrowed eyes, lifting a finger to point at him as if he were dangerously close to being in trouble. A moment later he leaned back down, planting a soft kiss to Harry’s chest. “I’m a big fan of waffles tho… if you was wonderin’.”

“I know,” Harry replied softly, his lips curling in a tender smile. “With chocolate syrup and whipped cream, you absolute glutton.”

Eggsy rolled his eyes and shook his head shallowly, but didn’t lift his head when he spoke. No, he was perfectly content just laying there listening to Harry’s heartbeat against his ear. “Better than oatmeal.” he teased under his breath.

It was Harry’s turn to blush, and he gave a half-hearted protest that was more of a token rather than a serious attempt. “I’m an old man, my dear, I need to be careful about what I eat…” he said, thinking of how rare it was for him to enjoy a full English anymore. “You do make me feel younger, though, so I suppose we can both indulge in some waffles.”

“Don’t you think bout dyin’ on me again.” he warned again, and this time he pulled his face forward to show his lighthearted seriousness. He was trying for playful with a side of stern, but looked more like a sad puppy dog. Because there weren’t many things that scared Eggsy, but losing Harry was top of the list.

He swallowed down that uncomfortable lump before its presence was felt beyond his poor excuse of an expression; pressing his lips into a fine smile and sliding his hand to Harry’s chin tenderly. Nothing would ruin this moment, not his usual rash impulsive behavior, or those sorrow filled thoughts from when he had in fact felt a world without Harry in it…

For now he’d ride the high Harry gave him for as long as he could.

“At least not before you make me some bloody food.” he finished with a smile, and there was no denying its authenticity.

Harry smiled softly, knowing perfectly well what Eggsy was feeling, and he cupped his face to kiss his boy gently, reverently, to do his best at calming his grim thoughts down. He shared that same fear, after all - the fear of being unable to protect Eggsy, and of losing him.

He didn’t say that, however, wanting to lift their spirits once more, and instead murmured, “I’ll cook for you every day for the rest of my life, until you’ll have to beg me to stop.” Then, in a softly amused voice, he added, “Although I wouldn’t mind you cooking every now and then.”

“Alright…” Eggsy paused, those dark thoughts slipping further away with each second. When he continued his voice was smooth, sweet and lined gleefully. “But I can’t promise _that_ won’t be what kills ya though, Harry,” he said, startling a bark of laughter from the man.

And it was true… he was a god awful cook, the worst according to his mum actually. But he’d try, and try again if it meant making Harry happy. Plus, it wasn’t like he didn’t have all the time in the world to learn, and he always had such an excellent teacher.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
